Multimedia data, including various types of media data such as video, audio and text data, is generally large in size. Thus, it generally takes a long time to encode/decode and transmit multimedia data. In addition, it is generally difficult to integrate and manage a considerable number of media contents.
Disclosure
[Technical Problem]
The present invention provides a multimedia data structure which can enable a plurality of media contents, including video contents, to be effectively managed and encoded/decoded, and also provides a method and apparatus for encoding multimedia data using the multimedia data structure and a method and apparatus for decoding multimedia data using the multimedia data structure.
[Technical Solution]
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a decoding method. The decoding method comprises receiving multimedia data which comprises a file type area including information regarding a format of a file, a media area including a video data area and a audio data area, a media information area including a video track area and a audio track area respectively corresponding to the video data area and the audio data area, a file information area including identification information and position information regarding media data in the media area, and a menu description area including description data for displaying a menu, the menu providing an interface between a user and media data in the media area; displaying the menu using the description data; and decoding media data extracted from the media area based on the menu, wherein the media information area further comprises a media meta area which includes creation information regarding a plurality of media contents included in the media area and is on a same level as the video track area and the audio track area, the creation information comprising information regarding at least one of a title, an artist, a clip description, a user comment, and a file date of each of the media contents, and the media area, the media information area and the menu description area are incorporated into a single file.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provide an encoding method. The encoding method comprises generating a file type area including information regarding a format of a file; generating a media area including a video data area and an audio data area; generating a media information area including a video track area corresponding to the video data area, an audio track area corresponding to the audio data area, and a media meta area having creation information regarding a plurality of media contents included in the media area; and generating a file information area which comprises a menu description area including description data for displaying a menu, the menu providing an interface between a user and media data in the media area, wherein the media meta area is included in the media information area and is on a same level as the video track area and the audio track area, the creation information comprising information regarding at least one of a title, an artist, a clip description, a user comment, and a file date of each of the media contents, and the file type area, the file information area, the media information area and the media area are incorporated into a single file.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provide a decoding apparatus. The decoding apparatus comprises a data input unit which receives multimedia data which comprises a media area including a video data area and a audio data area, a media information area including a video track area and a audio track area respectively corresponding to the video data area and the audio data area, and a menu description area including description data for displaying a menu, the menu providing an interface between a user and media data in the media area; a first parser which extracts data included in a media meta area from the multimedia data; and a second parser which extracts creation information from the extracted data, the creation information regarding a plurality of media contents included in the media area, wherein the media meta area is included in the media information area on a same level as the video track area and the audio track area, the creation information comprising information regarding at least one of a title, an artist, a clip description, a user comment, and a file date of each of the media contents, and the media area, the media information area and the menu description area are incorporated into a single file.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provide an encoding apparatus. The encoding apparatus comprises a multimedia track generator which generates a video track area and an audio track area, the video track area comprising information regarding video data and audio track area comprising information regarding audio data; a metadata generator which generates media meta area having creation information regarding a plurality of media contents included in the media data on a same level as the video track area and the audio track area; a description area generator which generates a menu description area including description data for displaying a menu, the menu providing an interface between a user and media data; and a file structure generator which incorporates the video and audio track areas, the media meta area and the menu description area into a single file, wherein the creation information comprises information regarding at least one of a title, an artist, a clip description, a user comment, and a file date of each of the media contents.
[Advantageous Effects]
The disclosed embodiments include a multimedia data encoding/decoding method and apparatus can construct a multi media data file including a plurality of video/audio contents and description data for a menu between a user and media data. Thus, a time taken to process and transmit the multimedia data can be reduced.